


Always being interrupted

by writteninstone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddles, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Smut, frustrated boyfriends, im bad at tagging dont judge me pls, lots of interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninstone/pseuds/writteninstone
Summary: Five times Malec were interrupted and one time they weren't. Told from Alec's POV





	1. Jace

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! You can find me on tumblr at http://idjitsgonnaidjit.tumblr.com/

It was pouring out. The rain hitting the windows in Magnus’s loft had to be one of the most soothing sounds I had ever heard. I was sitting on the couch, Magnus sprawled out next to me with his head in my lap. My hand was on his chest, exploring the exposed caramel skin. I’d never admit it, but I absolutely loved when my Warlock wore his shirts only half buttoned. Seeing that much skin, that much muscle, did things to me I couldn’t explain. I heard him sigh under my touch and blushed. 

“Don’t you just love the rain?” he said as his eyes found mine. He sat up and walked over to the wall of windows, completely lost in the view of the city as the rain hammered down. I was completely lost in the view of him. The way he elegantly crossed the room, a picture of grace and coordination, made my heart stop for a second. Before I knew it, I was crossing the room. I wrapped my hands around his waist and stood behind him, our bodies touching in almost every place. He relaxed into me and it was a feeling I knew I would never get used to. 

He relaxed his head onto my shoulder, elongating his neck. Before I could stop myself, I was placing kisses all along his neck and he was moaning. I could feel my arousal growing in my pants. I hadn’t even known that this is what I wanted until now. 

“Alexander,” he whispered as he turned in my arms to face me. My lips met his and I was lost. They were so soft and warm and molded perfectly to fit mine. His teeth gripped my bottom lip and bit down, eliciting a moan from my lips. I could feel his hands, like fire, exploring my back. I back him up against the wall of windows, the glass immediately fogging from our body heat. Magnus’s hands travel further south, finding their way into my back pockets and squeezing my ass. My arousal grows even more and I can feel Magnus’s against mine.

“Oh, by the Angel,” I whisper. With that, Magnus moves his hands to wrap around my neck and he wraps his legs around my waist. He breaks his lips away from mine and begins to explore his way down my neck. His tongue, hot and wet, is tracing my deflect rune and my knees begin to go weak. I stumble us over to the couch and sit so that Magnus is now on top of me, straddling my waist. Both of us are entirely hard in our pants and out of breath. He is sucking at the base of my neck, nibbling every now and then, and it feels so good. I never knew how amazing this could feel. My hands are working at the few buttons left on his shirt, desperately trying to get him naked as fast as I can and failing. I finally make it through the last button and my hands begin exploring his bare chest. 

His lips find mine again. This time, he kisses me with heat and passion. His tongue is parting our lips and I’m willingly letting him. I push his shirt off his shoulders as he starts to roll his hips against mine. I moan, loudly, and he begins to move a little faster, harder. “God, I love the rain,” I whisper.

His hands find their way under my sweater and begin exploring, hips still rolling relentlessly. I’m so hard it physically hurts. He’s whimpering against my mouth and it’s the best feeling I’ve ever experienced. His hands fumble with the buckle on my belt and he swears against my lips which makes me laugh. He lets his head fall back as he takes in the pleasure of the friction of our arousals rubbing together. I take this chance to grab handfuls of his dark hair and hold his head in place, my mouth exploring his neck leaving a mark to let the whole world know that he’s mine. 

Neither of us hear the door open. Neither of us notice that Jace is standing not ten feet away from us until he clears his throat. Magnus stops moving and I almost whine at the loss of friction. Magnus is glaring at Jace, so hard I almost think he might turn to dust. 

I look over at my parabatai. “What is it, Jace?” 

He clears his throat again, face beet red. “Uh… um, I was just going to say that we, uh, have orders. But, um, I can tell Aldertree that you are...preoccupied?” 

Magnus spoke now, voice stone cold, “No. The moment is gone.” He stood up off my lap and began to put his shirt on. I wanted to protest, but I knew he was in no mood. “Go fight some demons, Alexander. I will be here when you return.” He placed a kiss on my forehead and I stood up. 

Before leaving, I grabbed his face in my hands and kiss him gently on the lips. It was a kiss that was completely different than before. It held no heat. No passion, No lust. Just a simple show of affection that told me the moment really was over and if I didn’t leave now, there would be hell to pay. So I turned to Jace and said, “Let’s go.”


	2. Maryse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hears something in his room during his shower. He expects to find Jace or Izzy snooping in his room, but he never expects to see Magnus Bane.

I let the water course over my skin, ichor and blood going down the drain in a constant stream. I rested my head against the cool tiles of the wall, allowing the stresses of the day to go down the drain with the evidence of tonight’s battle. All I wanted to do now was get to Magnus. There was something about being around him that made me completely relaxed. He was exactly what I needed on a night like this. I had just barely gotten clean when I heard noise in my room. I shut the water off, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I threw open the bathroom door, expecting Jace or Izzy to be on the other side. Instead, I was greeted by the glittery, smiling face of Magnus Bane. 

His eyes raked over my body and I can feel the blood rush to my face. “What are you doing here?” I ask him. 

He suddenly looks slightly embarrassed. “You never called to let me know you were safe, so I just had to see for myself.” 

I grabbed his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I am so sorry. I just wanted to get clean before I came to see you.” 

A small smile graced his face. He looked up at me from under his mile long lashes. He gave me a small, almost imperceptible, nod acknowledging that everything was okay. “I just always worry about you not coming home to me, Alexander,” he said, voice low and smoky.

My heart fluttered when he said my full name and I could feel my face turn red. I closed my eyes, willing the blood to stay where it was instead of rushing to my face, but it didn’t work. When I opened them again, I noticed Magnus’s eyes had changed. They were unglamored now, a sight I saw very rarely. His pupils were blown wide, at least they looked wide. I hadn’t seen his cat eyes enough to know when they were filled with love or lust. But by the way his right hand began tracing my Deflect rune and his left made its way to where my towel was wrapped around my waist, I could guess that it was lust. Feeling his hands on my body, leaving a trail of fire wherever they went, suddenly made me want Magnus. All of him. I wanted him naked and whimpering, screaming my name for more. So, I grabbed his face and I kissed him. I could hear him growl against my lips as they met. I could feel his nails dig into my skin as he explored and I immediately knew that this is why he came here. It wasn’t because I didn’t call him and tell him I was safe. It wasn’t because he missed me. It was because he wanted me. And I wanted him. I always wanted him. In any universe, any lifetime, any moment of any day, I wanted him. My hands began to undo the buttons on his shirt, cursing quietly because he always wore shirts with so many damn buttons. He laughed and I felt the towel fall from my hips. Before I could even process what was happening, his hand was around my cock, which had grown quite hard without me even noticing. I was so focused on how much I wanted Magnus that I couldn’t feel it. 

He began to pump his hand up and down my length, leaving me moaning against his lips. He broke the kiss to trail open mouthed kisses down my neck. When he got to the base of my neck, I felt his tongue poke out from behind his beautiful red lips as he licked a stripe all the way up to my jawline. My head was thrown back in pleasure, moans escaping from my mouth. His hand never slowed down and I swear I could have come undone just like that. Until I heard a knock at the door before it quickly swung open. 

My mother stood in the doorway to my room, taking in the sight in front of her. Magnus quickly removed his hand from my body. I could feel my entire body turn beet red as she stared at us. I bent down and picked up my towel, quickly covering myself back up. 

“Maryse,” Magnus spoke, embarrassment clear in his tone. “How nice to see you again. I was just making sure that Alexander made it back safely and now that I see he has, I’ll be on my way.” 

He left the room without even a glance my way and closed the door behind him. The little shit. I wanted to hate him for leaving me here to deal with the wrath of my mother, but it just wasn’t possible for me to even stay mad at him. I looked at my mother, trying to avoid her judgment filled eyes, “Mother,” I said.  
She held up her hand and I knew the conversation was over. She turned on her heels and left the room. I could hear her heels angrily hit the floor as she walked quickly down the hall, trying to put as much distance between us as she could. It was something I would hear about at length at a later date. 

I finished getting dressed and let Magnus know I was still coming over. We had something to finish. I snuck out of the Institute and bolted in the direction of his apartment before anyone could stop me.


	3. Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all Alec wants, but of course he can't have it.

I was pushed up against the wall of Magnus’s apartment. I could feel his tongue swirling against my skin, sending little shockwaves through my entire body. I could feel his warm body pressed against mine, pinning me against the wall. I could feel his hands exploring my chest under my sweater, leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever they went. My hands were in his hair, grabbing fistfuls left and right. My head was thrown back against the brick wall, letting him work his magic. 

“I missed you today, darling,” he whispered against my neck. His hands found their way to my belt and began to undo the buckle. 

“Oh God,” I moaned as he bit my neck. “I missed you too.” 

He ripped the belt from my pants and threw it clear across the room. He began to work on getting my jeans off as I started to undo the last three buttons on his shirt. I pushed it off his shoulders at the same time he pushed my pants down. He then reached for my sweater and pulled it up over my head, leaving me in just my underwear. I relished in the warmth of his skin against mine. I wanted more. Needed more. I worked at getting his pants off as his lips found mine again. They were warm and wet and held mine with passion and lust and want. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and hot breath mixing together. 

“I cannot wait to feel you inside me, Alexander,” he whispered against my lips. His voice was breathy and rough, filled with desire. Desire for me.

I groaned and swallowed the sound of my name falling from his lips. I kissed him back hard and full, telling him without saying anything that I wanted him just as much. I finally pushed his pants down and he kicked them off his feet. 

He pressed me harder against the wall. The bricks were cold and rough against my back. Magnus was the opposite. He was warm and soft against my front. I could feel his arousal growing against mine. He slipped one hand down my arm and around my side, finally resting on my ass for a brief moment. Then he used that one hand to pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms found their way around his neck. All the while our lips never parting. His hands began to venture under the waistband of my underwear as I started to lightly roll our hips together. I could hear him moan as I did so and I felt him use one hand to steady himself against the wall. He broke the kiss to rest his head on my shoulder, crying out in pleasure as I kept moving my hips. 

I wanted him so badly I could cry. I had wanted this for days. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up so he was looking at me. “All I could think about today was this. You underneath me, screaming my name,” I whispered. I heard him let out a little whimper as I spoke. It always turned him on more when I told him just what I wanted. I kissed his cheek and rolled my hips especially hard into him and he moaned. “Now that I’m here, this is taking way too long,” I said and I bit down on his neck. 

Not a moment later, I heard a giggle come from around the corner. I stopped and set myself down on the ground. Magnus looked at me, confusion plain on his face. “What’s wrong?” he asked me, genuine concern in his voice.

“Didn’t you hear that?” I asked him. He shook his head and continued to kiss my neck. He dragged his teeth along my rune and bit down at the base of my neck. I moaned, loudly. And the giggle came again. 

This time Magnus’s head shot up. “Okay, I heard that,” he said. He turned around, scanning the apartment. A ball of red magic suddenly appeared in his hand. “Show yourself,” he commanded. God, he sounded so hot. 

My sister turned the corner, a huge smile on her face. The magic disappeared from Magnus’s hand and I saw his shoulders relax. “Sorry to interrupt, boys,” Isabelle joked.

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at her. “No, you’re not. How long were you going to just stand there before you came in?” 

“I wasn’t even here that long. Just long enough to hear why you were so distracted on today’s mission,” she laughed as she directed her gaze towards Magnus. “Jace and I had a bet going. Now I can tell him that I was right,” she explained. 

Magnus still looked pissed, but when he spoke his tone was light and sarcastic. “Well now that you have your answer, Isabelle, would you mind letting us get back to it?” Izzy laughed, but turned on her heel and left. Before the door was even closed, Magnus’s lips were back on me. 

“Stop,” I murmured. He immediately pulled off and looked at me. Before he could ask what he did wrong, I simply said, “Uh, the moment’s kinda gone for me. I’m gonna need a few minutes to, uh, get back in the mood.” I pulled my clothes back on and made my way to the couch. I threw myself down on it and Magnus cuddled up next to me. “Just once, I would like to make love to my boyfriend without getting interrupted.” 

He let out a loud laugh before adding, “Me too, Alexander, me too,” and resting his head on my shoulder.


	4. Raphael

Magnus sat on the counter, a mug of tea in his hands. His purple shirt molded to his torso, muscles practically begging to be set free. His chest was exposed, as per usual. I sat in front of him in one of the bar stools, a cup of coffee warming my cold hands. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him. I felt my tongue trace my own lips as I looked at him. I took a sip of coffee to try and distract myself, but it didn’t work. 

Magnus idly played with his necklaces as he spoke, “So, do you have anything on your schedule for today, Alexander?” 

I put my coffee down on the counter and looked up at him. His glossy brown eyes held my gaze. “Not as far as I’m aware. I know Jace wanted me to train with him later, but I can put that off,” I looked down at my coffee, trying to distract myself from the feeling rising in my stomach. I felt his hand in my hair, trying and failing to smooth out all the pieces. 

“You don’t have to put off training with your parabatai for little old me,” he said as his hand trailed to my cheek, forcing me to look up at him.

There was no stopping this feeling anymore. His voice was smooth and soft, sultry even. His touch was like a drug and I wanted it all. I stood up, my body between his knees, and pressed my forehead to his. I felt his long legs wrap around me and pull me in closer. His arms snaked their way around my neck and just rested there. I could see the smile in his eyes before I saw it on his lips. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him into me. I placed a chaste kiss to his lips and heard him suck in a breath. 

His hands found their way to the base of my neck, playing with the small amount of hair that rested there. He pulled me back into him. Lips meeting lips in a passionate kiss. It was all heat and lust. Suddenly, I felt his hands under my shirt, exploring skin and tracing runes he’d memorized. I almost laughed when his hands found my stamina rune. 

“My favorite one,” he whispered against my lips before taking my bottom lip between his teeth. I couldn’t help the moan that followed. A second later my shirt was being pulled up over my head and thrown across the room. It landed on the floor with a thud. His hands found their way to the waistband of my pants. I felt one of his hands slip into my pocket and touch my stele before he pulled it out. “You should activate that one. Looks like we’re going to need it.” 

My heart lurched as he said that and pressed the stele into my palm. I touched it to the rune, watching it turn orange as it activated. I watched a huge smile make its way across Magnus's face as the effects of the rune kicked in. I suddenly felt more energized. My muscles were itching to move and I wrapped my arms back around my Warlock. I heard him laugh, a sound that never failed to bring a smile to my face. His lips found mine again. This time when he kissed me, it was rough and wanting. His legs pulled me even closer into him, our bodies meeting in the most intimate of places. I broke the kiss to touch my lips to his neck as my fingers began to unbutton his shirt. His hands were all over my skin, exploring and grabbing and digging. I bit down on the base of his neck as I pushed his shirt off of him, half resenting the few seconds his hands were off of my body but relishing in the amount of exposed skin in front of me. I stepped back a little just to look at him. His lips were red and swollen from all the kissing and biting. His neck was red and bruising. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. God, I loved him so much. 

Rather than dive back in to kiss his lips, I placed my lips on his Adam’s apple. I worked my way down the length of his neck to his chest. I heard him sigh above me and it turned me on even more. I could feel my arousal growing, aching, in my pants. His hands found their way back into my hair, grabbing and pulling at it as I worked. His legs went slack around me and he arched his back into my kisses. I made my way to one of his nipples, taking it in my mouth. As he sucked in a breath, I bit down and he moaned. His hands pushing my head into him harder. 

He was just beginning to turn into putty in my hands, when someone spoke from behind us. “Oh, fuck. This is awkward,” Raphael stood about two yards away. If he could have blushed, I have no doubt that he would have. 

I stood up and hung my head on Magnus’s shoulder in defeat. He let out a sigh and I could feel him roll his eyes even though I couldn’t see his face. “What is it, Raphael?” I could feel his throat vibrate as he spoke, his voice sounding anything but friendly or concerned.

“I need your help with,uh, something,” he spoke, shyly. 

“Spit it out. I have no time for games,” Magnus spat, his hands soothingly playing with my hair. 

“It has to do with Camille,” Raphael spoke.

I groaned and stood up. I stepped away from Magnus to look for my shirt. “And the moment’s gone,” I said. Any mention of Camille left a bad taste in my mouth. It wasn’t just because she was a terrible person. It was because of how she treated Magnus, what mind games she played with him that made him hate himself. 

Magnus hopped off the counter and magically put his shirt on. “What about her?” I could hear the disgust in Magnus’s voice. 

I looked between him and Raphael. I could see that this was going to take a while and I really had no desire to help Raphael with anything that involved Camille. I threw my shirt over my head and met Magnus’s eyes. “I’m gonna go train with Jace while you guys do whatever you need to do,” I said and I closed the distance between us. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and added, “Call me if you need any help.” He nodded and I made my way out of the apartment, silently cursing everyone for constantly interrupting us all the time.


	5. Simon

We were on the roof of Magnus’s apartment building, laying face to face on the wicker sofa. Magnus was staring at the stars, engulfed by the beauty of space.

“I’ve been alive for centuries, yet I am always constantly amazed by the things I cannot understand,” Magnus spoke. 

He took my hand in his and traced circles with his thumb. I glanced up at the sky, trying to see the same beauty he saw. All I could see was the haze of New York City and the faint glow of stars. I preferred to look at Magnus. I liked to watch the subtle changes in his face as his gaze shifted. I placed a kiss on his cheek and watched as his face lit up with a smile. He turned to look at me. 

“What was that for?” he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and slid his fingers into my back pocket, giving my ass a gentle squeeze.

“Oh what? Now I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?” I asked him playfully. His smile grew bigger and I reached my hand up to trace it with my thumb. 

He shook his head slightly. “You never need a reason to kiss me. I was just curious.” 

I turned to lay on my back, pulling him on top of me. He propped himself up on his elbows and placed a kiss on my nose. I met his eyes and said, “Now this is a much better view for me.” 

He looked at me like he had never been hurt before. He looked at me like he was seeing color for the first time, like I was the best thing to ever happen to him. I began to wonder if maybe I was. He bent down and began to kiss me, warm and gentle to start but grew rougher and harder rather quickly. He kissed me until we were breathless and panting. 

“How did I get so lucky?” he asked me as he began to plant kisses along my jawline and down my neck. His tongue traced my deflect rune, causing me to reflexively buck my hips into him. He groaned as I did that and I could feel how hard he was already. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” I panted out as he bit down on my neck and rolled his hips into mine at the same time.

My hands found their way under his shirt and began to explore his skin. I ran my fingers up and down his spine, causing him to moan and shiver as I did. He dragged his lips back up my neck and back to my lips. He stopped rolling his hips and I whimpered in protest. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want me to keep going?” he played. My hands traveled to his ass and I pushed him into my body as I bucked into him, causing him to moan loudly. He looked at me and whispered, “I will take that a yes.”

He began rocking into me again. I could feel his arousal against mine, the pressure and friction almost driving me over the edge. His hands were in my hair, pulling at it as he moved. Our lips were stuck together like glue, tongues fighting for dominance in my mouth. I swallowed every noise he made, only turning me on even more. Aggressively, I pushed his pants down just enough to grant me access to his naked ass. My hands began to explore and grab at him as his hips rolled into mine. Our lips split apart as we both groaned loudly.

Behind us, someone coughed. Magnus immediately stopped what he was doing and stood up, pulling his pants up with him. I sat up and looked in the direction of the noise that interrupted us. I groaned in displeasure when I recognized Simon. Magnus fell back onto the couch next to me and swung his legs over mine. He rolled his eyes as he asked, “Have any of your friends ever heard of a damn phone?” 

I scrunched my face at him and said, “Simon is not my friend. And last time we were interrupted, it was by Raphael. And you know how I feel about him.” Magnus shushed me with a finger to my lips and another slight roll of his eye. 

Simon finally spoke now, “Are you going to ask why I came here or not?” 

“If you insist,” Magnus said. I took his hand in mine and began to play with his fingers as he and Simon spoke about some Downworld problem I was unaware of and could offer no help in. All I wanted was some intimate time with my boyfriend and it seemed like the entire world was hell bent on making sure that never happened.


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No interruptions here.......kind of

I ran through the city streets making my way to Magnus’s apartment. My feet pounded against the pavement and my heart pounded in my chest. I bolted around mundanes and taxis, trying to get to him as fast as I possibly could. When I got to the apartment building, I stopped to take a quick breath before running up the stairs to the penthouse apartment. I threw open the door, expecting to see Magnus in trouble like his fire message had suggested. Instead, I found Magnus in the kitchen, cooking with a cocktail in his hand and an apron around his waist. He had a towel thrown over his shoulder. His hair was perfectly tousled and the tips were a vibrant red, like they were the day he crashed my wedding. It contrasted with his white button down shirt rather well. He also wore black slacks and red suspenders. From what I could see, he looked breathtaking. 

“What the hell?” I asked as I entered the apartment. Nothing was wrong. Not a thing was out of place. There wasn’t a drop of demon ichor or blood anywhere. In fact, the only thing wrong with the picture in front of me was that Magnus was cooking and his drink was almost empty.

“Alexander! You’re here!” he exclaimed. He placed his cocktail down on the counter and sauntered over to me. He placed his hands on either side of my face and pushed up on his toes to plant a kiss on my forehead. “I’m making dinner,” he said and pointed to the kitchen. He grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen, gesturing for me to sit at one of the bar stools. Before I could say anything, he poured me a glass of wine and handed it to me. 

“What’s going on? Your fire message sounded important,” I said. I was kind of angry that he kept doing this to me. 

“And this is important,” he said, a sly undertone to his voice. I had no idea what he was trying to get at, but I suddenly felt like I was missing something. 

“One of these days you’re going to send me a fire message when you’re in trouble and I’m not going to come,” I teased, trying to be as playful as possible.

He looked at me and smirked, “Oh please, Alexander, I could send you a thousand fire messages and you would still show up. It’s just who you are.” He finished off his cocktail and got back to cooking. 

“What’s the occasion?” I asked him and I took a sip of my wine. It was velvety and delicious. I took another sip. 

Magnus tasted what he was making and made a sour face. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, that’s gross,” he said as he stopped what he was doing and magically cleaned up the kitchen. “I was going to cook you dinner, but I now remember why I always order in.” 

“You still didn’t answer my question, Magnus.” 

“Ah, right,” he said and he took a seat next to me, a glass of wine appearing in his hand. He took a sip and finished his thought, “As you’ve noticed, we’ve been having some trouble having some time to ourselves. I was hoping to fix that tonight.” 

I almost choked on my wine as I drank. That was not the answer I had been expecting. He grabbed my hand in his and brought it to his mouth, planting a kiss on the back of it. “Magnus, we can’t predict when people are and aren’t going to interrupt us. What makes tonight any different?” 

With a wave of his hand, a portal appeared across the room from us. He grabbed the bottle of wine and my hand and led us through the portal. When we came out the other side, we were in a room with hardwood floors and white walls. It was lavish and unfamiliar. I could hear the sounds of a city outside, but it was not New York. I walked to the balcony and looked out the window. There was music playing in the streets and people walking hand in hand. In the distance, I could see the Eiffel Tower. I turned to look at Magnus. He was standing in the middle of the room. A white, ornate sofa was behind him and a solid gold coffee table was in front of him. He placed the wine down on the table and crossed the room to me. He wrapped his arms around me and with a snap of his fingers, the fireplace was lit and music was playing. He began to sway in my arms, forcing me to sway with him. 

“Are we in Paris?” I asked him stupidly. Of course we were in Paris. I could see the Eiffel Tower. 

“Cat agreed to let me borrow her home here for a few days in exchange for some of my precious jewels. I figure it was worth any amount to get to spend some time alone with you, Alexander,” he said. Then he planted a kiss on my lips and I could taste the wine on him. If the wine didn’t get me drunk, his kiss definitely would. 

“Why Paris?” I asked him. “Not that I mind, but we could have gone to a hotel in New York or something and no one would have found us.” 

He spun me around his arms and I almost fell, not expecting the movement. “Why take the chance? I figured somewhere far away, and romantic, was a much better option.” 

He snaked his arm around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. His tongue parted my lips and entered my mouth, swirling around trying to taste as much of me as possible. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into me. We stayed like that for a few moments, our mouths together, bodies swaying to the sound of music, wrapped in each other’s arms. Magnus broke the kiss and took a sip of the wine from the bottle before passing it to me. I took a swig and handed it back to him. He placed it back down on the table and looked at me. His eyes searched mine for something and I couldn’t quite figure out what it was until he spoke. 

“If you want to go back to New York though, we can. If this isn’t what you want,” he trailed off before finishing his sentence. 

I looked at him, confused. I planted a kiss on his forehead and whispered, “Of course I want this. Time alone? With you? Why would I not want that?” 

He let out a breath I hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He kissed my nose and said, “I guess I was just reading too much into things.” 

I kissed him again. This time it was a little harder than before, a little more reassuring. I stopped swaying and met his gaze. He stood still as my eyes explored him. Before he could say anything, I said, “You look really wonderful tonight.”

I noticed it more as he took a few steps back to grab the bottle of wine. His shirt, buttoned all the way up for once, looked like it was painted on. It formed to his body, showing every bulging muscle. I could admire his broad shoulders for days. The slacks were fitted, but not too tight. They hung slightly on his hips but were tight around his ass. I could stare at him in this outfit all night, but my body wanted other things. I could already feel the lust building in my stomach and I figured it was time to act on it. 

He had just put the bottle of wine back on the table, when I walked over to him. I grabbed him by the suspenders and pulled him into me, lips meeting his with full force. I heard him sigh a small “yes” against my lips and I kissed him harder. He wrapped one arm around my neck and the other made it way to my hair, holding my head against his. I walked him back into a wall, pushing our bodies together against it, our erections meeting as I did so. He groaned against my lips and I swallowed it hungrily, suddenly wanting to hear more and more noises like that. I bent down slightly to pick him up and wrap his legs around mine. I walked over to the couch and sat down on it, Magnus straddling my lap. He unzipped my jacket and began tugging it off my shoulders. His lips broke from mine and ghosted over my face to my neck where they immediately began working. He had gotten just below my jawline when he bit down and I groaned. I looped my fingers under his suspenders and pulled them off his shoulders. I began to undo the buttons on his shirt. I felt his teeth graze over parts of my rune and down to the base of my neck where he began to suck on my neck. I threw my head back, giving him more space to work. When I finally got to the last button on his shirt, I pushed it off his shoulders and threw it across the room. 

I felt his hands on my chest as he lifted my shirt over my head and threw it over his shoulder with abandon. Our eyes met for a brief second, just long enough for me to see the want and lust in them before his lips were back on my neck. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up to look at me. 

“As much as I would love to keep going right here, this couch is way too small for us. Where is the bedroom in this place?” I asked, trying not to sound too out of breath. Magnus stood up, his pants tenting around his erection, and held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up. He led me around the corner to another lavish room. It was the same white walls and hardwood floor as the main room, but there was a large rug covering most of the floor and a huge bed in the middle of the room. Magnus closed the door behind us and immediately began to work on getting my pants off. His lips were all over my chest, biting and licking and sucking all over. All I could do was throw my head back and enjoy the moment. I felt my pants slide down and Magnus’s tongue slide down my chest as he made his way to his knees. I felt one of his hands wrap around my erection and then the warmth of his mouth on the head. 

“Oh fuck,” I moaned. I could hear Magnus’s groan in satisfaction as he wrapped his lips around my length and sucked. My hands immediately went to his head, wrapping his hair in my fingers. It took everything in me not to push his head all the way down my length. His hand began to pump at the same speed his head bobbed up and down. I could not imagine something that felt better than this. He dropped his hand and took me all the way in and I moaned louder than ever before. I could feel him smile around me as he sped up his movements. My knees began to go slack as he brought me closer and closer to the edge. I could feel my orgasm rising as he moved. He seemed to feel it too because he pulled off and looked at me. His lips were red and his chest was moving rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He kissed his way back up my body to my lips and I could taste a small amount of precum on his lips along with the alcohol. 

“By the Angel, I love you,” I whispered and I brought his lips back to mine. He pulled me into him. I felt his hands on my legs, picking me up and wrapping them around him as he walked to the bed. He threw us both down on it and I relished in the feeling of his skin against mine. I reached down to try and get his pants off and failed. 

“I got it,” he whispered. With a flick of his wrist, he was naked on top of me. I could feel his erection against mine and it felt amazing. He looked at me again and I couldn’t help but smile. He looked beautifully wrecked. His hair was a mess. His lips were swollen. He kissed my nose and then softly said, “I love you too, Alexander.” 

The gentleness of the moment was gone when he rolled his hips into mine, making me moan. He let out a devilish laugh and dove back in to kiss me. His lips were warm and wet against mine. My hands traveled down his back to his ass, giving it a squeeze as he rolled into me again. I reached one hand down between us and grabbed both of our erections and began to pump. He broke the kiss as he groaned and his head fell slack against my shoulder. I took this opportunity to gently roll him off of me. I pressed up against his side, his erection still in my hand. I pumped him harder and harder and watched him writhe with pleasure. 

“Oh, God, Alexander,” he whined. “Please keep going.” 

I changed position so that I was laying between his legs and I kissed the insides of his thighs. “As you wish,” I whispered against his leg. I kissed my way closer and closer to his erection. I took one last look at him before I replaced my hand with my mouth and took him all the way in. He arched underneath me and screamed in pleasure. My cock twitched at the noises he made and the way he grabbed the sheets in his hands. I moved my mouth up and down as fast as I could, trying to bring him over the edge. This was all I had been wanting to do for weeks. I had wanted to taste his precum dripping into my mouth. I had wanted to feel his length filling up my mouth. I wanted to see him squirm underneath me. I wanted nothing more than to feel his cum drip down my throat as I finished him off. I wanted to hear him scream my name as I satisfied his every need. I would be damned if anything stopped me from doing that right now. So I moved my head faster and sucked a little harder. My hand came up to grab his balls and squeezed. I could feel his hips jerk as he tried not to fuck my mouth. 

I pulled off and looked at him, “Don’t restrain yourself. I can take it.” 

He looked at me with this wild expression in his eyes, like I had just given him permission to follow his wildest dreams. So when I took him in my mouth again, I could feel his hips jerk. I kept my head where it was and his hips began to move up and down, pushing himself in and out of my mouth. 

Suddenly, he stopped moving just long enough to say, “I’m so close.” That was my cue. I kept going and he swore underneath me. His hands found their way into my hair and he pulled. He was whimpering underneath me. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he cried. My mouth was beginning to hurt, but he was so close and I wanted this so badly. So I kept moving faster and sucking harder. A few moments later, I heard my name leave his mouth in an outright scream and I felt him let go. I swallowed the cum that had landed in my mouth and then licked up the rest that had landed on him. He pulled my face back up to his lips and kissed me, tasting himself on my lips. 

“You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that,” I whispered. He groaned against my lips and rolled us over so that he was now on top of me. 

“You’re so going to get it, Shadowhunter,” he teased. I felt his hand reach down to my erection and begin to move as his lips found my neck. 

“You already did this before, Warlock,” I teased back. 

He looked me in the eye, sarcasm plain on his face as he said, “I’m going to need a few minutes before I can do what I really want so you’ll have to deal with this for the time being, okay?” 

I laughed, but he tightened his grip and it felt so good I bit my lip. His mouth was on my chest again, kissing everywhere. When he got to my nipple, he took it in his mouth and bit down. It was gentle enough not to hurt, but hard enough to feel good. My back arched reflexively and he kept going. He took his hand off my length and moved to my entrance. His finger pushed inside, cold and wet with lube. When he did that I had no idea, but it felt so damn good. My hands dug into his back and I let out a moan. 

“Oh that feels so good,” I cried out as his finger moved inside me searching for my sweet spot. His lips were still on my nipple. I felt a second finger go in at the same time he bit down on my nipple. “OH fuck,” I screamed. I could have sworn I heard him laugh against me. 

Magnus moved his fingers inside me, hitting my sweet spot head on. I sucked in a breath and grabbed at the sheets. He kept going until it was almost painfully pleasurable. His lips slowly made their way back up to my neck where he gently peppered kisses. A stark contrast to the way his fingers violently moved inside me. Abruptly, he pulled his fingers out and I let out a small cry at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Magnus lined himself up with my entrance and slowly began to push in. I let out a load moan every time he pushed a little further into me. 

“Fuck, Magnus,” I whimpered, my nails digging into his back. “This is exactly what I needed.” 

He pressed his lips to my cheek before looking me in the eye. “This is nothing yet. Just you wait.” 

I couldn’t help but let out a small sigh when he said that. “You can move now,” I practically begged.

He wasted no time. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, he was pounding into me. The bed rocked with every thrust. It felt so good every time he was fully inside me I could cry. I could feel his cock stretching me open, pleasuring me in ways I could only dream of before Magnus came along. 

“Yes, yes, yes, Harder,” I moaned out. 

He picked up the pace, hitting into me so hard it hurt in the best of ways. His lips collided with mine, teeth biting down so hard I thought I might bleed. But I didn’t care. All I could feel was the immense pleasure he was giving me and I didn’t care how sore I would be tomorrow. I didn’t care that I probably wouldn’t be able to walk because this was all I wanted. I couldn’t help but moan his name over and over as he hammered into me. I couldn’t help but cry out as his hand wrapped around my erection and began to pump in time with his thrusts. I couldn’t help but swear every time he hit my prostate. I couldn’t help but arch into him and scream as I came harder than I ever had before. I couldn’t help but melt into the bed sheets as I rode out my orgasm and he kept thrusting into me, chasing his own relief. He thrusted into me as hard as he could a few more times before he came and I cherished the feeling of his seed spilling inside me. He stayed there a few minutes, catching his breath, before he pulled out of me and rolled over onto his back. 

We just laid there for a few minutes, catching our breaths and coming down from our post-coital highs. When we were finally back to breathing normally again, I looked at him. He looked utterly and beautifully wrecked, as I’m sure I did too. 

“Thank you,” I whispered and he looked at me, nothing but love in his eyes. 

“For what?” Magnus asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyways. 

“That was the most amazing feeling,” I indulged him. 

He pulled me in closer to him and pulled the sheets up over us. He gently played with my hair until we both fell asleep. 

I woke up the next morning to someone banging on the door. I looked over at Magnus and he was still fast asleep. I grumpily rolled out of bed, threw on a pair of pants, and followed the sound of knocking to the door. When I flung it open, Clary, of all people, was on the other side. 

“Hey, Alec, is Magnus here?” she asked, trying to avoid looking at my half naked self. 

“MAGNUS,” I yelled. He was at my side in a matter of seconds, blankets wrapped around him, and he gave me a confused look. I gestured to Clary and he rolled his eyes. With a wave of his hand, the door slammed shut and wards went up. I hear Clary yelling at us and a smile made its way onto my face. 

“No one, and I mean no one, is going to get through that,” he muttered. 

I smiled and picked him up princess style, and made my way back to the bedroom. We only had a few days to ourselves and I was determined to not leave the bed again until we had to leave for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is pretty long and ill probably edit it at some point but for now, enjoy!


	7. Finally...part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will probably edit this at some point when i can re-read it and im not super exhausted. hope its not garbage as it is

I would have slept all day had the sun not woken me up, shining directly in my face. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and stretched before I reached my arm out searching for Magnus. His side of the bed was empty. I rolled out of the bed and threw a blanket around my naked body before I padded out to the main room to look for him. He was on the balcony, a cup of tea in his hand and an assortment of pastries on the small table next to him. He was seated in a large armchair, taking in the views of Paris. I couldn’t help but smile as I watched him looking utterly mundane just sitting there. I made my way over to him, running a hand through his hair to let him know I was there. He pulled me on to the armchair with him, my butt in his lap and my legs thrown over the arm carelessly. He handed me his cup of tea and I took a sip. Lavender and honey, his favorite. I took one more small sip before handing it back to him, relishing in the way our hands brushed together as he reclaimed his mug. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” he mused. He used his free hand to try and tame my sleep mussed hair but to no avail. He sighed and took my hand in his instead, playing with my fingers as he took another sip of his tea. “I got us some of the best pastries in all of France. Would you like to try one?” 

I shook my head no, but reached out for his mug of tea again. He smiled and willingly handed it to me, watching me as I took a sip. “How long have you been up?” I asked him, finishing off the tea and handing him back the mug.

He gave a small pout at the empty mug before summoning up another cup. “Oh, just an hour or so. I figured I’d let you sleep since I wore you out last night,” he joked. 

I let out a huff and retorted, “You seem to have forgotten about my stamina rune. I could have gone all night but I thought I would take it easy on you.” 

He looked at me and smiled a devilish smile. God, he was so beautiful. The way the sun accented his flawless cheekbones and shone in his eyes made me suck in a breath. His face was bare for the first time in a long time and I relished in the simple beauty of him. He was breathtaking without even trying. I could stare at him for hours.  
“Is that a promise or a threat, Alexander?” he asked, a hint of lust in his voice. 

I took his new cup of tea from his hands and took a sip, thoroughly enjoying the way it woke me up. “You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” I said as seductively as possible. 

He removed the cup from my hands and set it on the table next to the pastries before cupping my face in his warm, soft hands and bringing my lips to his. I could taste the chocolate from the croissants on his lips and savored the taste. His lips were feverous against mine, already wanting more. I couldn’t help but laugh at his impatience. I felt him smile against my lips, but none of the passion was lost. 

I moved so that I was now straddling his lap, leaving the blanket open to expose my naked body. His hands immediately began exploring my body, moving from my chest to my back. His eyes darkened with want. 

“Oh, Alexander, you have no idea what you do to me,” he spoke, his voice low and burning. 

I rolled my hips into him and he tossed his head back, moaning. “I think I might have an idea,” I said. 

He looked up at me, fingers tracing my lips and eyes full of love and lust, before he pulled me into a kiss so hard I thought it would shatter me. Magnus ran his tongue over my lips before begging for entry. I rutted into his hips again, consuming his moans as they fell from his lips. One hand tugged at my hair as the other found its way to my thigh. He idly played with the hair on my leg as I threw my hips into him and his tongue explored the inside of my mouth. I let out a loud groan as I rolled my hips and I felt him gasp against my lips. 

I felt his hands under my ass as he picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom. He threw me-literally threw me- on the bed before climbing on top of me. “Tell me what you want, Alexander,” he growled. I pulled his face up to mine and took his bottom lip between my teeth. My hands made their way to his pants, pulling at the waistband. He grabbed my hands in his and said, “I said tell me, not show me. What do you want?” 

My eyes met his and I could see that he was searching for an answer. He was looking for the best way to pleasure me and it made my heart lurch. By the Angel, I loved this man. I held his gaze as I whispered, “I want you. Moaning. Screaming. Coming undone. I want you to fuck yourself on me until you’re completely wrecked.” 

He moaned at my words, but released my hands so that I could continue getting his pants off. He quickly discarded his shirt and rolled us on our sides. I could feel Magnus’s skin on mine. It was overwhelming. His legs intertwined with mine and I could feel his erection against my legs. His lips were warm and hungry against mine. His hands explored like he was reading a topographical map of my body, taking the scenic route to his final destination. I was lost in the taste of him. Lost in the feeling of his hands causing my skin to tingle under his touch. Lost in the ecstasy of the pleasure I was about to receive. Magnus’s lips broke away from mine, making their way to my collarbone where he sucked at my skin. I would proudly wear whatever marks he left on my body. I’m sure by this point I already had quite a few. While he left his mark on me, I searched the small table next to the bed for the bottle of lube I had seen there earlier. When I finally found it, I immediately squirted some onto my fingers, slowly making my way to Magnus’s entrance. He reflexively adjusted his body to allow me access. I slowly pushed one finger inside and felt proud when he shuddered under my touch, He buried his face in my neck and moaned as I began to open him up, my finger rapidly moving in an out of him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him, his long fingers splayed out across my back. I slipped another finger in and felt Magnus arch into me. 

“Holy shit, you are divine” I moaned as my fingers searched inside him for that one spot that drove him nuts. I knew I hit it when I felt his nails dig into my back and he let out a loud moan. 

“Yes yes yes, right there!” He practically screamed. I pulled my fingers out and then plunged them back in, violently hitting his sweet spot. “Oh FUCK,” he screamed out. 

“Yeah? You like that?” I asked as I did it again. He squirmed as I hit his prostate again, moaning and squealing.

“Oh, by the Angel, yes,” he panted out. His hand traveled from my back down to my ass, and finally found my erection- rock hard by now- and began to pump. “But it seems you need something from me, don’t you, my dear?” 

My whole body tingled at his words. Magnus pushed me onto my back and straddled me, lining my erection up with his entrance before he slowly sat down until I was fully seated inside him. My eyes closed in pure pleasure as Magnus’s heat surrounded me. He paused for a moment, adjusting to my size before he began to vigorously rock up and down. “Oh, God, you feel amazing, Magnus,” I whispered.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked me seductively. It made my heart stop for a second. 

“Harder,” I said. “Don’t hold back.” 

I looked up at him and he had a devilish smile on his face. “Okay, but you asked for it,” he said before he rocked even harder in my lap. 

He whimpered every time I was fully inside him. The sound of skin banging against skin was driving me nuts. I watched him as he came beautifully undone in my lap, completely ruined as he used my cock to pleasure himself. I could watch him like this for days. I memorized the way his hair bounced as he did. The way his back arched as he hit his sweet spot. The way his hands explored my chest, grabbing onto any skin he could find to ground himself. The way his toes curled up as he drove himself closer and closer to the edge. I wanted to taste the sweat dripping down his face. I wanted to swallow the noises coming from his lips. I wanted every piece of him =, forever. 

I could feel that he was getting close in the way that he slowed his movements. I took this opportunity to switch positions so that I was now on top. I kissed his cheek, tasting the salt of his sweat and it was every bit as wonderful as I had imagined it. I met his eyes and saw nothing but love and I felt so lucky to be his. I would do anything for him. I would do anything to spend forever just admiring him. His beauty. His strength. His passion and kindness. He amazed me every day.

As I drove harder and harder into him, he screwed his eyes shut. I stopped moving for just a second and he threw his eyes wide open.

“Why are you stopping?” he impatiently protested.

“Look at me,” I said. “I want to see you as you come undone.” 

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered and I thrusted my hips back into him as hard as I could. Within a few minutes, pure ecstasy glazed over his eyes and his mouth dropped open as he moaned, his orgasm flooding over him. His back arched off the bed and his hands grabbed for the sheets. His gaze held mine as he rode his pleasure. I could feel myself getting closer and thrusted even harder into him. “Oh, Alexander,” he moaned. 

My name falling off his lips was all it took for me to come undone, spilling warmth inside him. His hands traced my spine as I rode out my orgasm, screaming his name into the room loud enough that the whole world knew Magnus bane was mine and I was his.

I collapsed onto the bed beside him and he curled up into my side. “I love you,” he said.

I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair and placed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too, Magnus. More than words could ever possibly express.” 

“We should just stay here. Right here. Forever,” he said as he took my hand in his, playing with my fingertips. 

“I could be this happy anywhere as long as you are right next to me,” I whispered. I heard him catch his breath and when I looked at him, his eyes were slightly watery. 

“I can’t remember the last time I felt this loved,” he said, barely audible, as he nestled closer into me. I silently cursed Camille for playing with his heart, For making him feel like he was undeserving of love. I damned Imasu for ever making him feel like he was too much to handle. For ever making him doubt who he was. I silently hoped that anyone who had ever hurt Magnus was ill-fated. How anyone could see this man as a burden rather than a blessing was beyond me. I decided then that I would never let a day go by where Magnus Bane didn’t feel fully appreciated or loved by me. I didn’t say any of this. I simply pulled him closer to me and placed kisses on his forehead. The truth was, I couldn’t remember the last time I had felt this loved either. 

We stayed like that for a while before my stomach began to grumble. Magnus had fallen asleep about an hour ago so I disentangled myself and made my way to the pastries on the balcony. I sat there, taking in the view and wishing I could stay here with Magnus forever. Wishing I could live out the rest of my life in peace with him, right here on this balcony.


End file.
